navycraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Navycraft
=What is Navy Craft= Navycraft is minecraft plugin that allow for large buildings to appear to move. This is principally intended as simulate naval combat as well other aspect warfare conducted during World War II. How Does It Work Vehicles are basically teleport entire structure in direction a controlling player wish it to go. Navycraft assign weight to each block used. Weight requires engines power to over come weight to move. Essential Parts of Navycraft Vehicle Navycraft vehicle use combination of designated signs and blocks to operate depending type of vehicle. *Vehicle Control Sign - This sign allows a player to control the speed and the direction of the vehicle. *Engine Sign - This is a sign that provides measured movement for a vehicle. There multiple type of engine signs. Each provides certain amount of power. More than one engine sign can be attach to a vehicle allowing it move quicker than before. The power is to over come the weight of the vehicle. Types of Navycraft Vehicles These minecraft vehicles are broken up per type: * *;Ship *: This is principle vehicle used in navycraft servers. These are armed vehicles that principle operate on the surface of water. They can move all directions horizontally on the water. * *;Submarine *: A subtype of ship, which behaves same as Ships. Additionally Submarines can move vertically in water. * *;Tank *: This is ground base minecraft vehicle which can move across most ground areas except for extreme hills or mountains. * *;Aircraft *: This is a basic airborne vehicle used on navycraft vehicles. They can move in any direction except directly straight up or down, only in angles vertically. * *;Helicopter *: Like real Helicopters can move in any direction vertically and horizontally. Unlike all other navycraft vehicles, Helicopters do not need Engine Signs. Differing Types of Navycraft Navycraft since its conception in 2011, has different versions created. It is important to know which one is which to avoid issues of being able to use it and known features you may not know about it. *; Navycraft (Mincraft 1.7.9 to 1.12) *: This is the classic spigot made by Maximuspayne and other coders. The main one which this wiki focuses on. Themed World War II technology, and some elements of 1950s Cold War technology. In this code, usually includes Shipyard World, Survival or World War II. Shipyard is special location where vehicles are produced in special areas owned by individual players known as Plots. Standard weapons such as TNT Cannons, Depth Charges, AA-Gun, and Torpedoes. The code also has Equipment Signs & Sensor Signs, which enhance performance of a vehicle offers other abilities which are usually cost player money to use unless set up differently. *; Navycraft Reloaded (Minecraft 1.12 modified) *: This is a Privately modified Navycode made by Solmex, which also features some newer weapons. Themed as a "Modern Era" technology, included in this code aside from basics, is are addition of Missiles, Flares (anti-missile device), Jammer (Anti-missile device), Bofors (Automatic machine gun/autocannon), CIWS (Anti-missile machine guns) and Base sign, which allows for factions warfare to have manual & automatic defense system utilizing Vertically launched Missiles. *; Navycraft Recoded (Minecraft 1.13) *: This is a completely new version of Navycraft created by Maximuspayne. This version features more realistic setups for vehicles, mainly focus on Ships. Category:Essentials